


Camila

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Parody, Vampire Carmilla, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: Conto paródia do romance Carmilla, de Sheridan Le Fanu, e do mito do vampiro.





	Camila

Evelin tinha conhecido uma garota linda numa balada há seis dias. Tinham ficado e desde então conversavam toda noite pelo whatsapp. Na noite do sétimo dia, sonhou que Camila a chamava através da janela. No sonho, Camila parecia flutuar até sua cama, vestida com uma camisola preta. Seu coração batia forte enquanto ela beijava seu pescoço. Ao sentir uma forte mordida no local, ela empurrou Camila, fazendo com que ela caísse da cama e batesse a cabeça no chão. Evelin correu até o canto oposto do quarto pressionando o sangue.

\- Você… Você… Você me mordeu!

\- Camila esfregava a cabeça - Desculpa, mas eu preciso me alimentar.

\- Como assim?

\- Bem, você sabe… - e sorriu para que as presas ficassem evidentes.

\- Você é uma vampira. - seu tom era de decepção.

Camila se sentou na cama com uma postura tesa, olhando para a janela. - Sim.

\- Eu não tinha que ter deixado você entrar?

\- Você deixou.

\- Argh, droga, eu falo dormindo!

\- Murmura, mas ainda sim disse claramente.

\- Você vai me matar?

\- Abaixou o olhar - Não… eu to muito fraca.

\- Ah - sentiu um alívio momentâneo, mas segundo todas as histórias que conhecia, o vampiro era um exímio predador.

\- O seu sangue me excita. - sussurrou.

Evelin tentou se afastar ainda mais de Camila, mas já estava com as costas na parede. - Eu não vou cair nessa de novo, você não vai me seduzir.

\- Ah não, me desculpe. - Camila olhava desconcertada para a outra - Não foi nesse sentido que eu falei. Como eu disse, preciso me alimentar.

\- Evelin estava com medo. - E se eu te der um pouquinho, você me deixa viva?

\- Você está oferecendo seu sangue? - Seu olhar era penetrante.

Evelin lembrou que oferecer o próprio sangue a um vampiro era tabu. - Não! Não! Não foi isso que eu disse.

\- Foi o que você acabou de dizer. 

\- Estou desfazendo o que eu disse então.

\- Não pode, já foi dito.

\- Mas eu nem te dei meu sangue ainda.

\- Mas o pacto já foi feito.

Estava começando a entrar em pânico. Servir de alimento regularmente até a morte não era algo com o qual podia conviver. - Tem como desfazer isso?

\- Você precisa me oferecer alguém.

\- Que? Não!

\- Então…

\- Argh, você planejou isso! 

\- Eu só queria me alimentar… - abaixou os olhos novamente.

\- Por que eu?! - e se lembrou de um detalhe. - Eu vou virar vampira?

\- Não não, não acontece assim. - tentou tranquilizá-la.

Ficou momentaneamente aliviada, até se dar conta de outro detalhe, - Espera, não era pra você existir.

\- Não vamos entrar em questões metafísicas...

\- Isso não é um filme ou um livro. 

\- Se você está dizendo…

\- Nem estamos na idade média ou na era vitoriana... Eu ainda tô sonhando! Era pra ser um sonho erótico, mas a minha culpa...

\- Culpa?

\- ... fez o meu subconsciente fazer você virar um monstro…

\- Monstro?

\- … pra eu te repelir! - e tirou a palma da mão para constatar que o sangue era de mentira. Mas não era.

Camila se levantou e foi se aproximando de Evelin calmamente. - A gente pode voltar para esse sonho erótico se você quiser. - E lambeu o sangue de sua mão.

Sua respiração ficou mais evidente. Camila depositava beijos no seu braço e foi subindo até chegar à ferida, o ardor do pescoço diminuindo. Depois ela beijou seu queixo e por fim, seus lábios. O poder de sedução dos vampiros era realmente muito forte, pensou. Retribuiu e já que, ou aquilo era um sonho, ou ia morrer, iria aproveitar. Retirou a camiseta do pijama e puxou Camila para si.

Quando acordou, estava com frio, a janela estava aberta e o sol principiava no horizonte. Estava se sentindo languidamente bem, mas subitamente se lembrou. Tocou o pescoço e sentiu duas feridas recentes. No fim, Camila só queria seu sangue… ou não?


End file.
